My Dear Sungmin
by Lele Bantet
Summary: /Sebuah taruhan. Sungmin akan mendapat lima puluh ribu won jika berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang anti-sosial mencintainya/ Lima puluh ribu won? Itukah harga hatiku? Bahkan aku akan memberi lima puluh juta won jika kau meminta padaku. Lee Sungmin, semenyenangkan itukah mempermainkanku? Kau bahagia, Dear? Tapi mempermainkanku adalah suatu kesalahan. Suka tak suka kau harus jadi milikku!
1. Chapter 1

**- MY DEAR SUNGMIN -**

**.**

**.**

Pair : KyuMin!

Rate : T

Warning : Typos bertebaran seperti ranjau. Author newbie.

Summary : /Sebuah taruhan. Sungmin akan mendapat lima puluh ribu won jika berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang anti-sosial mencintainya./

"Mana peduliku! Yang penting aku dapat lima puluh ribu won dari Heechul hyung!"

Aku menatapnya penuh rasa kecewa. Lima puluh ribu won? Itukah harga hatiku?

Bahkan aku akan memberimu lima puluh juta won jika kau meminta padaku.

Lee Sungmin, semenyenangkan itukah mempermainkanku? Kau puas? Kau bahagia, Dear?

Tetapi mempermainkanku adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa ku toleransi. Kau satu – satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Suka atau tidak suka kau benar – benar harus jadi milikku!

Disclaimer : Lee Sungmin belongs to Cho Kyuhyun,

and Cho Kyuhyun belongs to Lee Sungmin.

(ada masalah? *Lele asah golok* )

.

.

Thanks for read my fourth story^^

Hope you en**JOY** it!

.

Lele Bantet present

**My Dear Sungmin**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Lee Sungmin melangkah penuh percaya diri. Sesekali tersenyum pada gadis – gadis yang mengerling genit padanya. Oh well~ resiko jadi orang tampan.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang menatap tulisan di hadapannya. **CIU Canteen. **Anyway, ini bukan tentang makanan. Tiga huruf kapital itulah yang membuatnya tersenyum bangga seharian ini.

CIU atau yang lebih lengkapnya Cho International University adalah tempatnya bernaung sebagai mahasiswa baru. CIU bukanlah universitas negeri. Tapi yang benar – benar membuatnya bangga menginjakkan kakinya disini adalah fakta bahwa dia datang dari keluarga yang sederhana dan bermodalkan otak brilliant. Berbeda dengan mahasiswa – mahasiswa lain yang kemari dengan kekayaan mereka.

"Sungmin!" seseorang di meja pojok melambaikan tangan padanya. Seseorang lagi yang duduk disana tersenyum ramah. Namja bermarga Lee itupun menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, Heechul hyung, Hangeng hyung."

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu setelah masa ospek?" Tanya Hangeng. Well, dia dan Heechul adalah senior Sungmin di SMA. Mereka bertiga cukup dekat dalam berbagai hal.

"Yahh… menyenangkan. Gadis – gadis menatapku penuh minat." Sungmin terkekeh.

"Huh?" Heechul mendengus kecil , pertanda malas mempercayai omongan teman kecilnya itu. Disaat yang sama, beberapa gadis mampir sebentar ke meja mereka untuk menyapa Sungmin. Siapa yang tidak agresif kalau selalu dibalas dengan senyuman manis?

"Hehee.. lihat kan?" Sungmin mengibas poninya bangga. "Aku ini ramah. Selain itu feromon ku sulit ditolak, baik oleh yeoja maupun namja."

Mendengar hal itu, sebuah ide menarik terlintas di benak Heechul.

"Kalau memang begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain, Sungmin-ah? Aku punya permainan yang menyenangkan." Katanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bermain apa? Ada untungnya tidak untukku?"

"Tenang saja, ini ada uangnya. Lima puluh ribu won. Kau selalu tertarik dengan uang kan?" Heechul bersmirk ria. "Itupun kalau kau berhasil."

Sungmin memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Jelas sekali dia mulai tertarik. "Kita main apa, hyung?" tanyanya penuh minat.

Heechul sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun?" ujarnya berbisik, dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di bibirnya.

**-L-e-le-s-a-y-a-n-g-r-e-a-d-e-r-s-**

**v(^0^) Sueerrr! (^0^)v**

.

Perpustakaan bukan selalu tempat yang sunyi bukan? Di Library CIU ini terlihat banyak meja bundar dimana mahasiswa – mahasiswa bisa berdiskusi disana. Banyak juga kumpulan dua tiga orang yang beradu argumen. Tapi pemandangan kontras terlihat di lorong tujuh, sebuah meja di tepi jendela antara rak buku G dengan rak buku H.

Hanya seseorang yang duduk disana. Menjauh entahpun dijauhi oleh lainnya. Seburuk apa memang kondisinya hingga dia dicap anti-sosial begitu? Apa dia cacat? Bodoh? Atau berasal dari keluarga miskin?

Nyatanya tidak. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, anak bungsu pemilik tunggal universitas ini. Dia juga tidak bodoh, terhitung jenius malah. Dia bahkan tidak cacat, terlihat sedikit nerd mungkin. Tapi bagaimanapun tampangnya, seharusnya dia mudah berbaur mengingat universitas ini adalah milik keluarganya. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya begini?

Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menembus masuk ke dunianya. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Seingatnya, dia mulai menutup hati dan mengunci senyumnya sejak dunia mengkhianatinya. Well, sejak kecil baik ayah maupun ibunya sibuk berkarir. Lebih sering bersama uang dan saham – saham mereka ketimbang bersama dirinya, putra mereka sendiri. Dan saudara satu – satunya yang ia miliki, Cho Ahra, malah sibuk melancong ke berbagai belahan dunia. Mencoba mengobati luka sepinya tanpa sadar sang adik terus semakin tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun punya segelintir teman sewaktu di sekolah dasar. Tapi akhirnya ia sadar, orang – orang itu bersedia berteman dengannya karena diminta oleh orang tua mereka. Demi apalagi kalau bukan bisnis?

'Dasar penjilat.' batin Kyuhyun waktu itu.

Sejak itu, dia sadar dan tidak sadar. Dia sadar bahwa dunia meninggalkannya, mengkhianatinya, dan membencinya. Dan dia tidak sadar secara perlahan telah menutup hatinya dari dunia beserta manusia – manusia yang berpijak di atasnya. Hatinya bak es di benua Arktik. Mustahil dapat mencair.

Mustahil… sebelum 'orang itu' datang.

"Hai, aku Lee Sungmin." Sepasang foxy menghujam obsidiam kelamnya. Kyuhyun berkedip dua kali menatap sosok di depannya.

Kyuhyun mungkin diam, tapi hatinya memuja Tuhan ribuan kali. Indah sekali ciptaan-Nya yang satu ini. Foxy Sungmin berbinar cerah, helaian rambut pirangnya bergerak – gerak lincah, dan senyumnya merekah.

"Namamu siapa?"

Ya Tuhan.. bahkan suaranya bak malaikat Surga di telinganya.

"Hei.. kenapa diam?" Sungmin mengibaskan kelima jarinya.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak ragu.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jawabnya datar. Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun antusias.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyu." Katanya semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Dunia es yang dibangunnya bertahun – tahun mencair detik ini juga. Sungmin.. sebuah musim semi yang memikat.

**-L-e-le-s-a-y-a-n-g-r-e-a-d-e-r-s-**

**v(^0^) Sueerrr! (^0^)v**

**.**

_"Si Suram itu berubah ramah ya?"_

_ "Kau benar. Apalagi terhadap Lee Sungmin. Mungkin tidak ya dia jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin?"_

_ "Bisa jadi. Sungmin-ssi kan populer."_

_ "Aku heran kenapa Sungmin yang manis itu mau dengan si Nerd yang suram itu. Astaga, cinta itu memang buta!"_

_ "Menurutku mereka cocok. Sungmin memang manis, tapi miskin. Si Nerd memang nol dalam kategori tampang, tapi setidaknya dia sangat kaya. Well, itu setimpal!"_

Sejak hari itu sampai hari ini –terhitung sudah satu bulan- para mahasiswa masih konsisten berbisik – bisik, menggosipkan putra rektor mereka yang sekarang rajin tersenyum. Mungkin hanya tersenyum pada Sungmin tepatnya. Tapi apapun itu, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban dunia kedelapan.

Banyak juga yang sering curi – curi pandang, melirik penasaran pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berdialog hangat. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

**_Cho Kyuhyun pov_**

"Jadi menurutku dosen Hwang idiot. Teorinya mengandung unsur tidak logis, dan dia memvonisku dungu karena aku mengkritik teorinya itu? Ya Tuhan.. aku benci dia." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Oh dear.. apa kau sadar bahwa kau begitu menggemaskan?

"Mungkin appa lebih baik menggantinya." Usulku. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuknya. Apapun.

"Tidak perlu, Kyunie." Dia tersenyum manis. Demi apapun, aku takkan pernah bosan memandang wajahnya. Bahkan panggilannya padaku begitu manis.

"Wae?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku suka berdebat dengannya, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus jika kalah." Katanya nyengir. Aku tertawa.

Lakukan apa saja sesukamu, Dear. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga tak sanggup marah ataupun mendesis padamu.

Demi Encyclopedia Columbia yang baru kubaca kemarin, kau benar – benar candu bagiku. My dear Sungmin..

**_Cho Kyuhyun pov end_**

**-L-e-le-s-a-y-a-n-g-r-e-a-d-e-r-s-**

**v(^0^) Sueerrr! (^0^)v**

**.**

Kamis pagi yang cerah.

Sungmin menatap malas dosen Hwang yang tengah menerangkan materinya . Dia sudah mengerti itu sejak SMA. Sial.. membosankan sekali. Tiba – tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat.

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

_**Ming, hari ini Umma pulang. Jadi aku tidak ke kampus.**_

_**Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini.**_

Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"yahh.. gwenchana, Kyu. Terima kasih malah. Hari ini aku bisa bebas dari permen karet sepertimu." Batinnya sadis.

Dengan cepat dia mendial sederet nomor familiar.

"_Yeoboseo? Chul hyung? Hari ini dia tidak masuk. Kita bertemu di perpustakaan. Taruhan itu harus diperjelas, ku pikir aku hampir menang. Kau tidak lupa hadiahku kan, hyung?"_

Sungmin terkikik mendengar Heechul mendengus di seberang sana.

"_Well, see you in library, Hyungie~~"_ tutupnya tersenyum puas.

**/SKIP/**

Di Perpustakaan..

"Hehee.. sudah ku katakan sebelumnya kan? Mudah bagiku mendekati Cho Kyunerd anak rektor kita itu! Nanti malam aku akan memintanya jadi pacarku. Kau masih ingat taruhan kita kan, Chul hyung? Kau harus memberiku lima puluh ribu won jika dia menerimaku." Sungmin tertawa senang.

Dan Heechul hanya mendengus kesal. Bagaimana Sungmin begitu mudah mendekati Kyuhyun yang notabenenya anak rektor, makhluk nerd, dan anti-sosial?

"Setelah dia menerimamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Hangeng. Sejujurnya ia kurang suka melihat taruhan antara Sungmin dengan Heechul –pacarnya-.

"Tentu saja, akan ku putuskan dia pada keesokannya, hyung." Jawab Sungmin cuek.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan perasaannya, Min? menurutku, Cho Kyuhyun itu sungguhan mencintaimu."

"Heh? Mana peduliku! Yang penting aku dapat lima puluh ribu won dari Heechul hyung." Sungmin mengangkat bahu acuh, tanpa disadari sepasang mata di balik lemari buku memandangnya penuh rasa kecewa.

**_Cho Kyuhyun pov_**

Umma datang tiba – tiba dan pergi begitu saja. Dia datang sebentar untuk mengecek kondisiku, lalu pergi lagi untuk menemui putra kandungnya –saham – saham perusahaan-.

Ah, masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang aku punya musim semiku sendiri. My dear Sungmin.

Bicara tentang Sungmin membuatku ingin menemuinya. Ku lirik jam dinding. Pukul 11:00 . Dia pasti masih di kampus. Sebaiknya aku menemuinya saja sebelum kerinduan yang tak tahu waktu ini membunuhku.

Sesampainya disana, aku langsung mencarinya.

Beruntung aku menemukannya dengan cepat di perpustakaan. Aku baru saja hampir menyapanya sampai aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan dua orang yang diakuinya sebagai teman.

Aku tercenung. Dunia terasa berhenti berputar. Kakiku kaku, bibirku bergetar.

"—kau masih ingat taruhan kita kan, Chul hyung? Kau harus memberiku lima puluh ribu won jika dia menerimaku." Sungmin tertawa saat mengatakannya.

Lee Sungmin, apa aku tak salah dengar? Tidak salah lihat? Dear.. mengapa bibirmu yang selama ini tersenyum manis padaku tega bicara demikian?

Aku masih terpatung menatap mereka dari balik lemari. Sungmin dan kedua temannya, pembicaraan yang menyakitkan. Aku melirik sekitar, sunyi. Bolehkah aku menangis?

"Bagaimana dengan perasaannya, Min? menurutku Cho Kyuhyun sungguhan mencintaimu." Ku dengar Tan Hankyung bicara. Tapi Sungmin acuh tak acuh.

"Mana peduliku! Yang penting aku dapat lima puluh ribu won dari Heechul hyung."

Aku menatapnya penuh rasa kecewa. Lima puluh ribu won? Itukah harga hatiku?

Bahkan aku akan memberimu lima puluh juta won jika kau meminta padaku.

Lee Sungmin, semenyenangkan itukah mempermainkanku? Kau puas? Kau bahagia, Dear?

**-L-e-le-s-a-y-a-n-g-r-e-a-d-e-r-s-**

**v(^0^) Sueerrr! (^0^)v**

**.**

**_Still Cho Kyuhyun pov_**

Aku mendesah menatap keramaian di sekitar. Jam delapan malam dan café ini benar – benar ramai. Aku menertawai diriku sekali lagi.

Tadi Sungmin menelepon dan berkata ingin menemuiku malam ini di café. Dan aku masih saja mengiyakan segala perkataannya. Padahal aku jelas sudah tahu, malam ini dia akan menyatakan cinta padaku lalu memutuskan besok.

Astaga, Appa, anakmu ini benar – benar dimabuk asmara.

Seseorang yang sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan dibunuh, tetapi tetap datang ke tempat perjanjian karena mencintai sang pembunuh. Oh ya ampun. Miris.

"Hai, Kyunie! Sudah lama?" Sungmin tiba – tiba muncul dengan senyum merekah. Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat. Emm, tadi.. Sungjin adikku.. emm pokoknya maaf."

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Dia terlambat tujuh puluh lima menit. Itu sejam lebih!

"Ah, gwenchana.." aku tersenyum menggeleng pelan. Kau lihat, Dear? Aku selalu tersenyum, apapun yang kau lakukan. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Emm.. begini.." dia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Akting yang bagus, Dear.. kau memang selalu menawan.

"aku tahu ini janggal. Kau dan aku sama – sama seorang namja. Tapi, Kyunie, berapa kalipun aku memikirkannya.. hanya ada satu kesimpulan. Aku mencintaimu." Katamu tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlalu manis menurutku. Apa kau tahu? Kau berpotensi membuat aku diabetes.

Senyumanmu membuatku meleleh meski aku tau itu hanya senyum paksaan. Meski aku tahu kau hanya pembohong besar.

"Kau yakin?"

See? Aku bahkan tidak memakimu meski aku tahu kau menipuku. Dear, tak sadarkah betapa berharganya kau untukku? Aku.. aku benar – benar ingin memilikimu.

"Sungguh! Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" lanjutmu lagi.

Apa aku harus menolakmu? TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!

Aku tetap mencintaimu meski kau hanya pura – pura demi lima puluh ribu won itu.

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum mengiyakan dan memelukmu. Kau lihat kan, Dear? Aku tersenyum atas semua kebohonganmu.

"Gomawo, Kyunie.."

Tentu Dear, tentu. Anything for you.

Tetapi mempermainkanku adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa ku toleransi. Kau satu – satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Suka atau tidak suka kau benar – benar harus jadi milikku!

"Tapi, Dear.. kau harus membayar mahal untuk semua ini." Bisikku. Kau terperanjat dan melepas pelukanmu.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menyeringai senang. My dear Sungmin, kau sudah cukup bermain bukan?

Sekarang giliranku, oke?

.

.

.

**M45!h !3elUm 5eLE54!**

(ayan ngetiknya -_- )

Ide muncul gitu aja.

Cukup berkualitas ga untuk dilanjut?

Soalnya melanjut tapi ga menghibur itu sama aja kayak Anang tanpa Ashanty, kawan!

*plak plak plak*

Yang punya saran, kritik, masukan, ide tambahan, pengen kenalan /digampar/, tumpahkan semua dalam kotak Review, please? *kedip – kedip*

Mumpung kebebasan berkomunikasi masih dijamin pasal 28 UUD 1945. Ntah amandemen ke berapa? *buka buku PKN*

At the last, thanks for read my fourth story!^^


	2. My Dear Sungmin Chapter 2

**- MY DEAR SUNGMIN -**

**.**

**.**

Pair : KyuMin!

Rate : T

Warning : Typos bertebaran seperti ranjau. Author newbie.

Summary : /Sebuah taruhan. Sungmin akan mendapat lima puluh ribu won jika berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang anti-sosial mencintainya./

"Mana peduliku! Yang penting aku dapat lima puluh ribu won dari Heechul hyung!"

Aku menatapnya penuh rasa kecewa. Lima puluh ribu won? Itukah harga hatiku?

Bahkan aku akan memberimu lima puluh juta won jika kau meminta padaku.

Lee Sungmin, semenyenangkan itukah mempermainkanku? Kau puas? Kau bahagia, Dear?

Tetapi mempermainkanku adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa ku toleransi. Kau satu – satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Suka atau tidak suka kau benar – benar harus jadi milikku!

Disclaimer : Lee Sungmin belongs to Cho Kyuhyun,

and Cho Kyuhyun belongs to Lee Sungmin.

(ada masalah? *Lele asah golok* )

.

.

Thanks for read my fourth story^^

Hope you en**JOY** it!

.

Lele Bantet present

**My Dear Sungmin**

.

.

**Chapter ****2**

Tuan muda Cho itu menatap bayangannya di cermin lamat – lamat. Ke kanan 900 , balik ke kiri, berputar lagi, mendongak, sedikit menunduk, lalu tegak.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Sungmin bahwa ia terlihat nerd? Selama ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia es nya sampat tak sadar bahwa seluruh makhluk di kampus merubah namanya menjadi Cho Kyunerd, tanpa acara syukuran pula!

A such annoying things!

**==Flashback==**

"Tapi Dear .. kau harus membayar mahal atas semua ini."

Sungmin terperanjat dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Mendadak atmosfer di antara mereka terasa mencekam.

"A-Apa?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"Ayolah, Dear, bukankah aku sudah berbaik hati membantumu memenangkan taruhan itu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya gusar dan mencoba berakting sedramatis mungkin. "Ya Tuhan, Kyu, siapa yang berkata seperti itu padamu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Sungmin mulai memucat.

"Lima puluh ribu won kan? Sepertinya nominalnya cukup besar untukmu."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Sial! Sial! Siallll!

Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar – benar tahu. Dalam drama picisan, seseorang yang ada di posisinya mungkin akan berkata : "Aku sungguh menyesal soal taruhan itu. Tapi akhirnya aku benar – benar sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sungguh..."

Apa dia harus mengucapkan kalimat itu? HELL NO!

Dia itu Lee Sungmin, oke? Si namja populer yang diminati para gadis –kalau kau tak ingat-

"kenapa diam saja, Dear?" Kyuhyun mulai memainkan anak rambut Sungmin. Mengusap dan memilinnya. Membuat sang empunya bergidik ngeri.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Sungmin mulai bicara.

"Well, taruhan itu memang agak kelewatan. Benar.. aku menipumu demi lima puluh ribu won. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan padamu, itu semua hanya pura – pura." Ujarnya gamblang, kemudian menarik napas sesaat. "Kau sudah tahu kebenarannya sekarang. Berarti urusan kita selesai. Anggap saja aku mimpi burukmu dan ku harap kau tak punya dendam pribadi setelah ini. Aku pergi."

Sungmin hampir beranjak pergi saat Kyuhyun menghadang langkahnya.

"Tidak, Min. Memang benar kau yang memulai permainan ini, tapi hanya aku yang boleh mengakhirinya."

"Don't kidding with me, Cho." Sungmin mendesis geram.

Tapi Kyuhyun semakin menyorotnya tajam.

"Duduk, Min."

Sungmin bergetar. Suara Kyuhyun terasa mencekik asanya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat – kuat, berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"Sekarang."

Dan Sungmin pun duduk kembali ke kursinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan melembutkan pandangannya.

"Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi kau jelas – jelas mempermainkanku! Dan aku punya poin tersendiri mengenai hal ini. Ini agak sulit untuk ditoleransi, Dear.."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Menuntut penjelasan lebih dengan kerutan pada keningnya.

"Mau tidak mau kau adalah pacarku mulai hari ini."

Kedua bola mata namja kelinci itu membulat sempurna. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Maaf saja, aku masih normal." Tolaknya sarkatis.

"Begitu? Kita lihat senormal apa dirimu sampai Ayahku mengeluarkanmu dari kampus."

"K-Kau mengancamku?!"

"Pilihannya ada di tanganmu, Dear.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berang. Benar.. saat ini Kyuhyun bisa melakukan apapun. Dan dia tidak bersedia jika harus dikeluarkan dari CIU. Susah payah dia merangkak menuju titik ini. Lagi pula ini juga bukan hanya tentangnya. Ada Sungjin.

Benar.. ada Sungjin adiknya.

"Sialan kau." Desisnya menatap Kyuhyun.

Di telinga Kyuhyun itu malah terdengar seperti : "Yes, I do.. Dear."

Buktinya tidak ada penolakan pada akhirnya kan? Hanya sedikit umpatan mungkin.

"Aku harap kau tak membuatku malu, Kyu." Kata Sungmin lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih sinis.

"Malu?"

"Ya. Jangan menggenggam tanganku dengan wajah nerd seperti itu. Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana cara anak – anak di kampus memanggilmu?"

"Apa itu jadi suatu masalah?"

"Astaga! Mereka menjulukimu Cho Kyunerd, Kyu! Cho Kyunerd!"

Alis Kyuhyun naik satu. Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti apa maksud Sungmin.

"Jadi kau mau aku—"

"Benar. Setidaknya tunjukkan padaku bagaimana cara orang – orang kaya berpenampilan sedikit lebih baik dibanding apa yang ku lihat di hadapanku saat ini."

Seusai berkata begitu, namja bermarga Lee itu pun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan 3 tanda tanya yang bersarang pada otaknya.

Jadi dia terlihat nerd?

Dan Sungmin akan malu?

Berarti Sungmin ingin dia menjadi tampan?

Yeah.. ini cukup bisa dimengerti.

**===Flashback off==**

Tak puas dengan penilaiannya sendiri, sang tuan muda Cho akhirnya mencoba mendengar opini orang lain mengenai tampangnya.

"Jadi, Pelayan Shin, apa aku tidak tampan?"

Pelayan Shin menatap Kyuhyn dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya. Merasa agak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Saya rasa garis wajah Anda tergolong sempurna, Tuan muda. Mungkin ini hanya tentang cara Anda berpenampilan."

"Begitu? Tapi aku pikir kelopak mata dan beberapa bagian lain harus sedikit diperbaiki. Hubungi dokter bidang ini yang paling profesional. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua operasinya dalam seminggu."

"A-Apa? Itu mustahil, Tuan muda..."

"Sekarang."

"Ba-Baik." Pelayan itu menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap cermin sekali lagi. Sungmin ingin dia berubah menjadi pangeran tampan kan? As you pleasure, My Dear Sungmin.

**-L-e-le-s-a-y-a-n-g-r-e-a-d-e-r-s-**

**v(^0^) Sueerrr! (^0^)v**

.

"Nah, sayangku, bagaimana kabarmu?" jemari putih itu membelai lembut kepala seseorang yang tengah terbaring di ranjang, dililiti oleh selang – selang infus dan sebagainya.

"Ini pagi yang cerah ya? Umm.. Maaf baru mengunjungimu. Nii-chan dapat pekerjaan. Tenang saja... ini bukan seperti yang dulu." Dia tersenyum miris.

"Nii-chan membuka les Fisika untuk anak – anak sekolah menengah pertama. Hehee.. menyenangkan lho?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dia menghela napas maklum dan mencoba tersenyum. Foxynya memandang teduh sepasang mata yang tengah terpejam itu.

"Sungjin-kun.. Otoutou.. tidakkah kau lelah tidur begitu lama?"

Dia –Sungmin- tertawa kecil. Membayangkan adiknya sedang terkekeh mencibirnya.

"Baka Aniki." Pasti itu yang akan dikatakan Sungjin padanya.

Sungmin mengehela napas panjang. Menunjukkan pada dunia betapa lelahnya dia menjalani hidup.

"Sungjin-kun, kalau kau bangun.. kau bisa lihat. Kita tidak lagi di tempat yang penuh kesengsaraan itu. Ini dunia yang berbeda, Otoutou. Meski begitu.. meski sekarang semuanya berbeda.. Nii-chan takut, Sungjin-kun." Suaranya begitu lirih.

"Nii-chan takut. Karena itu, cepatlah bangun." Dengan itu dikecupnya kening seseorang yang tengah terbaring di ranjang sana.

"Dia pasti akan bangun, Sungmin." Seorang pria paroh baya masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu dan mengagetkannya.

Sungmin menoleh dan menundukkan kepalanya sedetik kemudian.

"Selamat pagi, Kepala rumah sakit Kim." Sapanya sopan. Matanya terlihat awas. Apa Kepala rumah sakit mendengar semua ucapannya pada Sungjin tadi?

Kelihatannya dia tidak mendengar semuanya melihat saat ini pria tua itu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hei.. panggil Ahjussi saja." Pria itu menepuk bahunya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sungjin yang tengah terbaring lelap.

"Adikmu itu kuat. Aku yakin dia pasti akan sadar."

"Ya. Dia tak mungkin tega meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Benar juga. Ini sudah tiga tahun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terlalu memaksamu. Tapi.. apa kau belum mengingat apapun?"

"Belum."

"Hahh.. ini semua salahku. Kecelakaan itu terus saja membayangiku. Aku minta maaf. Karena kesalahanku kau lupa segalanya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Tuan Kim." Balasnya tersenyum. _'Terima kasih malah..'_ imbuhnya dalam hati, lalu melirik Sungjin.

'_Otoutou, jika kau bangun nanti cukup ikuti apa kata Nii-chan dan kita tak perlu kembali kesana.'_

**-L-e-le-s-a-y-a-n-g-r-e-a-d-e-r-s-**

**v(^0^) Sueerrr! (^0^)v**

.

Sungmin berjalan mengelilingi kampusnya dengan riang. Mood nya benar – benar bagus sekarang. Sungguh.. betapa tenang hidupnya selama seminggu ini.

Cho Kyuhyun menghilang ntah ditelan apa. Dia berharap hari ini juga akan berlalu dengan damai tanpa kehadiran permen karet itu.

"Morning, Dear.." suara familiar dari belakang menginterupsi langkahnya.

Hell. Berlalu dengan damai? Silahkan bermimpi, Lee Sungmin.

"Ck." Dia sedikit mengumpat. Jelas sekali dia mengenal suara siapa ini.

Begitu berbalik, Sungmin terperangah mendapati sosok yang kelihatan agak berbeda.

"Kyu?" katanya seolah tak percaya bahwa pikirannya berkata sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun. Hei.. apa benar itu Kyuhyun?

Tidak ada kaca mata tebal, rambut belah tengah, dan garis mata yang tak terlihat. Hanya penampakan sesosok ciptaan Tuhan yang terlihat.. Err.. tampan?

"Wow~Wow~Wow! Kau mengenaliku?"

"Tentu." Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya, berusaha terlihat acuh. "Kenapa kau pikir aku akan sulit mengenalimu?"

"Yahh.. aku hanya merasa sekarang ini aku kelihatan lebih—"

_"KYAAAA! TAMPAANN~~~" _Beberapa mahasiswi yang tak sengaja mampir berteriak histeris

"Omo! Tampan sekali! Apa dia mahasiswa baru?"

"Ya Tuhan! Dia pasti dari London atau Paris atau kota negara – negara keren lainnya. Tampannya~~"

"Hei, Sungmin-ssi, apa dia baru disini? Darimana asalnya?"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut. Tidakkah mereka mengenali siapa manusia yang berdiri di sampingnya? Astaga.. sekarang dia bisa menebak – nebak apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selama seminggu ini.

"Oh.. Sial. Aku tampan sekali." Kyuhyun berujar dramatis, menyisir rambut dengan jari – jarinya, tetap dengan senyum memikat.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Oh come on! Apa fans nya sudah beralih sekarang?

"Ayolah, dia itu Cho Kyuhyun."

"APAAA?!" tak tanggung, yang bergender laki – laki juga ikut berteriak. Ini bisa dimaklumi. Siapa yang tidak takjub melihat perubahan Kyuhyun saat ini?

"Ya. Dan ini Lee Sungmin, pacarku." Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengecup singkat kening Sungmin.

Kali ini sekitar tidak terlalu takjub. Ini sudah bisa diduga.

Sungmin hanya menatap tak suka lalu berjalan pergi lebih dulu. Di belakangnya Kyuhyun mengikuti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seminggu ini tanpaku hemm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin ogah – ogahan.

"Benar? Bukankah kau mengunjungi Bimbingan Belajar di dekat taman sana kemarin?"

Sungmin langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Dari mana dia tahu?

"Kau memata – mataiku ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu selama seminggu tanpa pengawasan."

Sungmin mendecih.

"Ku kira kau pergi selama seminggu untuk menormalkan penampilanmu."

"Memang." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. "Aku menyuruh orang – orangku untuk mengawasimu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Sungmin mendesis geram. Ini sedikit kelewatan. Memangnya dia siapa sampai harus diawasi? Ini mengingatkannya pada 'masa itu' dan membuatnya benar – benar marah.

"Bukan itu yang mau aku dengar. Aku hanya butuh penjelasan apa yang kau lakukan disana, Dear?"

Sungmin menghela napas. "Aku akan mengajar les Fisika."

"Apa ini tentang biaya hidup?"

"Ya. Lima puluh ribu won tidak cukup." Sinisnya. Tapi melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang tengah berpikir, Sungmin bisa menerka apa yang dipikirkan tuan muda kaya raya itu.

"Dan aku sangat amat tidak terima jika kau berpikir akan memberiku banyak uang. Aku bisa lakukan semua hal sendirian. Aku bisa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Sungmin tidak pernah meminta uang padanya, yang seandainya jika dilakukan pasti Kyuhyun akan memberikan. Sungmin malah lebih memilih menjadikan Kyuhyun taruhan.

Dear.. cara berpikirmu begitu mengagumkan.

"I love you, Dear.." Kyuhyun memeluknya sebentar dan mengecup keningnya. Melepasnya untuk menatap sepasang Foxy yang selalu berhasil memerangkapnya.

Cerah seperti biasa. Musim semi yang meluluh lantakkan dunia es nya.

"Nah.. masuk ke kelasmu sana."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seakan baru terbangun dari mimpi.

"Aku pergi." Katanya kikuk dan merubah haluan menuju kelasnya.

"Dia pasti gila." Lirihnya. Pandangannya melayang menembus awan – awan putih yang berarak perlahan. "Setelah semua yang aku lakukan.. bagaimana bisa dia.. Haahh~"

**-L-e-le-s-a-y-a-n-g-r-e-a-d-e-r-s-**

**v(^0^) Sueerrr! (^0^)v**

.

Di Kantin..

"Ini hadiahmu." Heechul bersungut – sungut menyerahkan amplop berisi uang. Sungmin tak terlihat antusias saat menerimanya. Berbeda sekali saat mereka memulai permainan ini waktu itu.

"Kau terlihat lesu, Min-ah." Komentar Hangeng. "Bukankah kau menang?"

"Benar! Aku yang kehilangan uang, kenapa kau yang lemas?" cetus Heechul. Serius, bukankah seharusnya dia yang berwajah lesu?

"Kalian tidak mengerti, hyung. Aku pacaran dengan Kyuhyun sekarang."

"Putuskan saja. Itu rencanamu kan?"

"Tidak bisa." Sungmin semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya aku yang boleh mengakhiri. Dan ku putuskan tak ada akhir bagi permainan ini." Sela seseorang.

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh. Heechul bahkan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri angkuh itu.

"Terima kasih telah membuat permainan seperti itu." Katanya tersenyum.

Heechul melirik Hangeng, tapi Hangeng hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak kenal.

"Nuguya?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Yyakk! Hyung! Itu Kyuhyun." Seru Sungmin kesal.

Neptunus, sekuat apa kemistri mereka hingga hanya dia yang mengenali perubahan Kyuhyun?

Heechul melongo sementara Hangeng tersenyum tipis.

"Wuahh.. Min, dia terlihat tampan." Hangeng terkekeh geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=T3t4p 13eLUm 53Le541**

( dari ayan jadi epilepsi)

Maap Lele gak bisa update asap. Soalnya Lele sibuuuukkk bingits! XD

Udah seminggu ini kakak kelas ujian, jadi Lele libur dan asik gegulingan di kamar doang.

*Kenapa lo bilang sibuk tadiiii hah? -_-

Hehee.. masalahnya, begitu masuk nanti Lele langsung ujian. Makanya ecek – eceknya(?) sekarang lagi dalam tahap persiapan menuju ujian semester keempat.

Chapter 3 mungkin bakal update ngesot kayak bekicot.

Ohya, ini pertama kalinya fict Lele banyak yang ngereview^^ *sujud syukur*

Dan alhamdulillah saran/kritiknya membangun banget, terus komennya juga bagus – bagus *tumpengan*

Maka dari itu.. (alah! Bahasa lo, Le -.-)

Lele berniat membalas satu per satu review teman – teman yang selalu memotivasi^^

**~ lee youngra : **you're my first reviewer in this story^^ thanks*deep bow*

**~ MingKyuMingKyu : **here is it :D

**~ minvie : **lanjut? Wani piro? :p

**~ joyyyyyy : **sedih kyu nya? Gapapa.. biar aja XD *dibakar Kyu*

**~ : ** nah, ini udah chapter 2. Jadi ude bisa kritik pan? Tapi kalo kamu bilang chap 2 mengecewakan, Lele maklum. Soalnya diriku merasakan hal yang sama. Huhuhu

**~ ex : **Hai, ex! ^_^)/ *apa ini -_-* makasih untuk motivasinya.

**~ Akilla Mecca : **makasih udah difav *deep bow* tapi Lele ga bisa buat rate M ._. serius, Lele ga ngerti buat adegan ehem – ehem XD Kyu emang possesive sampe mendekati psycho, tapi paling nanti di chap-chap depan, kalo masalahnya udah berkembang biak^^

**~ Adekyumin joyer :** balasan ya? Emm.. kayaknya di chap ini belom keliatan jelas. Chapter 2 cuma memaparkan tentang perubahan Kyu dan dikit munculin misteri Sungmin.

**~ uvhanifah2 : **Iya, sayang XD Kyu kek psiko? Disini agak lembutan kan?

**~ Sparkyuminhaelf : **kalo Lele prediksi nih fict malah bakal hancur -.-

**~KyuMin Cho : **review lu terpanjang plen(?)! *tangkep makanan ikan* tebakan lu bener :D kepossesive an Kyu emang nyampe kayak psiko nanti. Dan crime ntar bertebaran. Tapi chapter ini belom. Soalnya ane mikir Kyu ga lucu kalo ngebunuh orang cuma karena hal sepele, misalnya ada yang nyolek Min terus dibunuh. Ga enak dung! Ntar lahan ga muat buat ngubur mayatnya :p pelan – pelan menuju kesadisan. Nanti psychoKyu berhubungan sama misteri masa lalu Min^^ thanks for review *deep bow* maap chap 2 lumayan bosenin.

**~ syasherly : **Fighting!^^ maap ya chap ini agak mengecewakan.

**~ .vikink : **Iya, Kyu disini paling ga bisa nolak maunya Min^^

**~ 5351 : **wuaahh.. bener! Itu typo! Hebat deh kamu bisa nemuin XD sebenernya setelah Lele baca berkali – kali, ada satu lagi typosnya. Obsidiam seharusnya obsidian kan? Tapi ga ada yang tau tuh XD *Lele bagi-bagi kaca mata hipermetropi*

**~ OhSooYeol : **chap ini NerdKyu berubah jadi GentleKyu :D tapi maap agak ngecewain

**~ leefairy : ** udah dilanjutin sih. Tapi liat deh. Chap ini mbosenin banget ya? *pundung*

**~ meile ichigo : **kayaknya bakalan hancur, sayang -.-

**~ NAP127 : **yahyah! Wani piro? XD *tadah tangan*

**~ Pabokyu : **salam kenal^^ iya, kalo dipaksa readers jd males komen kan? Lele belajar dari pengalaman aja. Kalo mamah maksa Lele untuk nyuci, Lele malah ngumpet *ketauan durhaka ni bocah -_-* tapi kalo ngomongnya lembut apalagi diiming – imingi es krim pasti Lele mau makasih udah review^^ maap chap 2 mengecewakan *deep bow*

**~ Sissy : **Sissy tau ga? Lele itu selalu ngamati, fict Lele yang manapun Sissy selalu review. Sissy reviewer langganan. Makasih sebanyak – banyaknya ya Sissy^^ fict Lele yang judulnya 'Go Back' itu viewnya ratusan tapi yang ngereview cuma Sissy. Semoga Sissy selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan

**~ meyfa : ** Iya, meyfa :D maap chap 2 mengecewakan *deep bow*

**~ MayChoLee : **Min dinodai Kyu? Tenang aja, ada Ri*so! Sekali kucek, noda langsung beres XD

**~ audrey musaena : **iya, kak kaka pasti senior nih. Salam kenall~ *deep bow*

**~ Guest : **tau ga? Lele histeris lho tiap kali ada yang review, terus namanya 'Guest'.

Pasti Lele heboh dan teriak , "whoaaa~~~ Gueesstt! Guessstt!" ga ngerti kenapa gitu ._.

**~ TifyTiffanyLee : **maap chap 2 nya mengecewakan ya T.T

**~ .94 : **Iya juga ya? Lebih enak pake 'Sungmin' dibanding 'Kamu' waktu Kyu pov. *terus napa lo ketik gitu haah? -_-* makasi sarannya^^

**~ Yefah : ** yefaahh~ *hug* makasi udah rajin review setiap ff Lele^^

~ **chabluebilubilu : **Lele langsung inget bahasa bulubulu di upin-ipin waktu baca uname mu :D makasi uda review^^

**~ ShinJiWoo920202 : **disiksa lahir batin? Kayaknya iya *pose mikir* tapi chap ini belom saatnya *ngekeh iblis* tunggu sajaaa XD

**~ Karen Kouzuki : **Iya ya. Alurnya cepet banget *jadi kenapa lo tulis begonoh hah?! -_-

Iya, Lele sayang readers :p Karen sayang Lele ga? *nyengir bekicot*

**~ 137 : **Iyaa^^ maap chap 2 ngecewain T.T

**~ : **baca chap 2 sambil nelen paku deh biar ga ketiduran ._.

**~ Lee'90 : **rencana Kyu mengalir begitu aja. Disini dia berubah jadi cakep dulu XD

**~ whey.K : **Hahaha.. ga kena! Ga kena! Weekkk :p *Gila mode on*

**~ fonamikyuminelf : **semangat! *background kobaran api* tapi maap kalo chap 2 nya begini T.T

**~ hapsarikyuku : **penname Lele lucu? Ini julukan asli lho? *curhat* aku kalo ngambek bukannya pout biar imut kayak Min, malah mangap – mangap kayak ikan Lele. Terus karena berat 50 kg padahal tingginya cuma 160 cm aku dipanggil bantet. Huwwweeee~~ *hug hapsa*

**: **makasih^^ maap chap 2 mbosenin T.T

**~ bunnykyu : **kelanjutannya kurang feel kan? Maap yaaa *dance sorry – sorry

**~ KikyWP16 : ** Iya^^ tapi chap 2 agak gimana gitu ya?

**~BabyMing : **umm.. kapan Mommy Min lahirin kamu? *ditabok*

Yang punya saran, kritik, masukan, ide tambahan, pengen kenalan /digampar/, tumpahkan semua dalam kotak Review, please? *kedip – kedip*

Mumpung kebebasan berkomunikasi **masi**h dijamin pasal 28 UUD 1945. **M****asih **ga tau amandemen ke berapa? *banting buku PKN*

At the last, thanks for read my fourth story!^^


	3. The Third Person

Kapal laut bercat putih cerah asal Kota Fukuoka, Kyushu itu merapat ke pelabuhan Busan-po. Para penumpang mulai turun berduyun – duyun.

Para ayah menjinjing barang bawaan, para ibu menggandeng anaknya, dan para orang tua lanjut usia berpegangan erat pada tongkatnya. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing.

Semua. Tak terkecuali Sungjin. Dia tengah sibuk membangunkan kakaknya.

"Onii-chan, ayo bangun." Katanya sambil mengemasi barang – barang. Tapi si kakak masih terlelap dan tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

"Sungmin-nii, bangunlah. Buka matamu, kita sudah sampai." Sungjin kesal dan menggoyang – goyangkan badan Sungmin. Akhirnya si sulung itu pun mengerjap – ngerjapkan kedua matanya, pertanda telah kembali dari dunia mimpi.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sungjin-kun?" tanyanya menatap pelabuhan.

"Ha'i, Nii-chan." Senyum Sungjin merekah. "Ini Korea. Mereka takkan bisa menemukan kita disini."

"Ntahlah, Otoutou.." Sungmin melirik sendu hamparan laut lepas.

Dia heran kenapa adiknya terlihat begitu bahagia seakan mereka telah memasuki kawasan surga. Padahal ini masih kawasan Asia bukan?

"Lagi pula kita tidak punya uang."

"Tenanglah, Nii-chan. Disini, kita bisa memulainya dari nol." Sungjin tersenyum lembut. Membuat foxy kakaknya meneduh dan tersenyum mengacak rambutnya sedetik kemudian.

**-MY DEAR SUNGMIN-**

**.**

**.**

Pair : KyuMin

Rate : T

Warning : Typos bertebaran seperti ranjau.

Author newbie.

Summary : /sebuah taruhan. Sungmin akan mendapat lima puluh ribu won jika berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang anti-sosial mencintainya./

"Mana peduliku! Yang penting aku dapat lima puluh ribu won dari Heechul hyung!"

Aku menatapnya penuh rasa kecewa. Lima puluh ribu won? Itukah harga hatiku?

Bahkan aku akan memberimu lima puluh juta won jika kau meminta padaku.

Lee Sungmin, semenyenangkan itukah mempermainkanku? Kau puas? Kau bahagia, Dear?

Tetapi mempermainkanku adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa ku toleransi. Kau satu – satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Suka atau tidak suka kau benar – benar harus jadi milikku!

Disclaimer : Lee Sungmin belongs to Cho Kyuhyun,

and Cho Kyuhyun belongs to Lee Sungmin

(ada masalah? *Lele asah golok*)

.

.

Thanks for read my fourth story^^

Hope you en**JOY **it!

.

Lele Bantet present

**My Dear Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

"ADA PETUGAS IMIGRASI~~~!"

Suara gelandangan sambung menyambung, membaur dengan suara sirine mobil kepolisian membuat heboh sepanjang jalan dimalam pekat ini.

"Cepat, Nii-chan! Ada petugas imigrasi!" Sungjin berteriak panik, menarik – narik lengan Sungmin yang tengah membereskan koper mereka.

"Sebentar, Sungjin-kun. Kita harus membawa ini."

"Tinggalkan saja disitu, Sungmin-nii. Nanti kita ambil lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Yang penting selamatkan diri dulu. Kita tidak boleh tertangkap. Nii-chan mau dipenjara? Atau dipaksa kembali ke Jepang?"

Sungmin terhenyak.

"Wakatta. Ayo kita lari!" mendadak dia berlari membabi buta sembari menggeret Sungjin.

Mereka berlari melewati gang – gang sunyi, jalan tikus, hingga menembus ke jalan protokol. Kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk menetralkan nafas yang kian memburu.

"sepertinya kita sudah jauh dari mereka. Hahh~ mungkin mereka fokus pada perkampungan kumuh dan jalanan sunyi."

"Hah.. seharusnya hah.. Nii-chan bekerja di perusahaan – perusahaan besar supaya mendapat visa kerja. Bukannya di kedai ayam."

"Ya kami-sama, mana ada perusahaan besar yang bersedia memperkerjakan anak yang baru lulus SMP setahun lalu, Otoutou."

"Yare – yare~ hidup begitu sulit." Sungjin menghembuskan napas frustasi. Sungmin tersenyum maklum. Adiknya yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun itu terpaksa berpikir dewasa untuk menghadapi kerasnya hidup.

Dan dia sendiri.. berapa usianya? Enam belas tahun kalau tidak salah. Harusnya dia naik kelas XI tahun ini. Apa boleh buat, masalah biaya membuatnya tidak melanjut ke High School.

Yare – yare, hidup itu memang sulit.

NGIUNG~ NGIUNG~ NGIUNG~

Sirine mobil patroli petugas imigrasi bergema di dekat sana, membuat kedua saudara itu kembali panik.

"Onii-chan, mereka masih berpatroli!"

"Ck. Mungkin karena imigran ilegal di Korea semakin meningkat saja jumlahnya." Sungmin mengumpat dan melirik ke kanan-kiri jalan. "Sungjin-kun, kita menyeberang saja ke depan, lalu bersembunyi di taman gelap sana sampai petugas – petugas itu pergi."

"Ha'i." Sungjin mengangguk, lalu segera berlari menyeberangi jalan protokol. Di belakangnya si sulung mengikuti.

"Ach!" Sungmin terjatuh tersandung pembatas jalan. Dia meringis perih menatap lututnya yang berdarah karena membentur aspal.

"Sungmin-nii!" Sungjin turut berjongkok dan meniup luka di lutut kakaknya. "Nii-chan bisa berjalan?"

"Aissh! Baka Otoutou. Tentu saja aku bisa, ini hanya luka kecil." Sungmin berteriak kesal.

Disaat itulah sebuah Ferrari hitam melaju kencang tak terkendali dan...

menabrak mereka.

Sungmin bisa merasakan Sungjin merengkuhnya kuat – kuat ketika itu. Selanjutnya dia hanya melihat banyak darah dan kegelapan.

"Sungjin-kun.. Otoutou.." Bibir shape M itu terus menggumamkan hal yang sama sejak tadi. Tak lama kemudian matanya mengerjap – ngerjap, lalu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Yang dilihatnya hanya langit – langit kamar sempitnya. Dia –Sungmin- menghela napas. Dia bermimpi.

Dia bermimpi suatu hal yang nyata.

**.**

**SUPER JUNIOR M COMEBACK!**

**SWINGS**

**.**

"Kyuhyun Oppa, ini untukmu." Seohyun menyerahkan sekotak brownis sambil tersenyum malu – malu.

Alis Kyuhyun naik satu.

Jduag!

Jessica menggeser Seohyun dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, apa dia mengganggumu? Jika kau merasa terganggu olehnya, katakan saja padaku."

"Yyakk! Eonnie!" Krystal berteriak marah dari samping. "Kau tidak boleh menggoda Kyuhyun Oppa! Kau kan lebih tua, jadi mengalah lah pada adikmu."

"Yyakk! Karena aku lebih tua harusnya kau yang mengalah."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

"Tentu saja a—"

"Diaammm!" Yuri berteriak. Seketika semua menatapnya. "Apa kalian tidak sadar Kyuhyun Oppa merasa risih? Iya kan, Kyuhyunnie?" Dia mengerling dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Tetapi sorot matanya menajam. Ditepisnya tangan Yuri.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Menjijikkan."

Semua diam. Hening total. Siapa sangka Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini pendiam dan tak pernah bicara dengan mereka, bicara sangat kasar sekarang ini? Apalagi auranya benar – benar menusuk.

"K-Kami minta maaf, Oppa." Seohyun memberanikan diri bicara. "Selama ini kami mengucilkanmu, tapi akhirnya kami sadar bahwa—"

"Sudahlah." Potong Kyuhyun. "Jangan membuatku kesal. Kalian menyingkir saja."

Yeoja – yeoja itu langsung mundur dan menjauh, memberi jalan pada Kyuhyun yang wajahnya benar – benar datar saat ini. Bukan secara harfiah maksudku.

Tidak tahukah mereka betapa muaknya dia? Dia merubah penampilannya hanya karena permintaan Sungmin, yang faktanya malah tidak memujinya sama sekali. Dan dimana penyebab diabetes itu sekarang?

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap yeoja – yeoja yang tertunduk takut.

"Hei, ada yang tahu dimana pacarku?" tanyanya.

Krystal mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjuk arah kiri dengan gugup.

"Sungmin-ssi, ada di perpustakaan."

Dan Cho Kyuhyun bahkan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

**.**

**SUPER JUNIOR M COMEBACK!**

**SWINGS**

**.**

Sungmin membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang hampir melorot. Tetap membaca baris demi baris dengan cermat. Di dunia ini terdapat bermacam – macam ilmu pengetahuan. Dia memang tidak mungkin mengetahui semuanya, tapi setidaknya dia harus menguasai beberapa kan?

Toh dalam kasus ini para dosen menganggapnya jenius.

"Hello, Dear.." Kyuhyun tiba – tiba muncul dan mencium keningnya. Sungmin meliriknya tajam.

"Please don't be an annoying human, Cho."

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya tak menghiraukan Sungmin yang tengah melayangkan layang – layang berwarna bi— ah! Salah, maap.. maksudnya melayangkan tatapan kesal padanya.

"Pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Aku tak suka melihatmu membangkang seperti ini."

"Oh.. kau suka melihatku bersikap manis seperti dulu? Kau lupa kalau semua itu hanya pura – pura? Inilah aku. Menarik bukan?" Sungmin mendecih sinis.

"Ya. Menarik sekali. Seperti menjinakkan hewan liar."

"Hewan?!"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan."

Sungmin menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah."

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang di restaurant? Aku sudah memilih tempat makan yang bagus. Kau pasti akan suka, Dear.."

"Aku akan mengajar les mulai siang ini kalau kau tak ingat."

"Tidak ada yang akan merebutmu dariku disana kan?"

"Berpikirlah rasional. Mereka hanya anak – anak SMP."

Kyuhyun diam cukup lama. Yang membuat Sungmin takut padanya adalah sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Kau milikku.. selamanya."

Dan kalian harus tahu bahwa Sungmin benar – benar menelan ludah ketika mendengarnya.

**.**

**SUPER JUNIOR M COMEBACK!**

**SWINGS**

**.**

Pria manis itu tersenyum lembut pada seisi kelas. Ini murid – muridnya dan hari pertama harus menyenangkan bukan?

"Annyeong. Namaku Lee Sungmin, usia sembilan belas tahun. Aku belajar di Cho International University sebagai penyandang beasiswa. Mulai hari ini, aku akan mengajarkan pada kalian apa itu fisika. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang yeoja kecil mengangkat tangannya. "Sonsae tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di kontrakan kecil dekat Seoul's Hospital. Adikku.. dia di rumah sakit. Jadi aku harus dekat dengannya."

Yeoja kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Orang tua Sonsae dimana?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Dasar anak – anak, selalu saja penasaran.

"Kami yatim piatu sejak kecil."

Seisi kelas jadi berbisik – bisik kasihan. Yeoja kecil itu juga menunduk setelah disikut temannya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. Memang anak – anak.

"Anggap yang tadi sebagai perkenalan kita. Nah, sebelum mulai membahas rumus – rumus, hukum – hukum, kinematika maupun dinamika, aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa prinsipku mengatakan pengetahuan umum itu penting."

"Maksud Sonsae?" kali ini namja kecil yang bertanya.

"Emm.. begini.. sebagai contoh, aku sangat menyukai hal – hal berbau tata surya. Apa kalian juga suka?"

"NEE~~"

"Matahari adalah bintang dan ukurannya paling besar bukan?"

"NEE~~"

"Apa kalian tahu ada bintang lain yang ukurannya lebih besar dari matahari?"

Lagi, seisi kelas jadi berbisik – bisik. Sungmin terkekeh.

Hampir saja dia menjelaskan saat seorang anak yang sejak tadi diam tiba – tiba bicara.

"Bintang itu jumlahnya milyaran. Sebenarnya, banyak sekali yang ukurannya lebih besar dari matahari, tetapi karena jaraknya sangat jauh kita bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya. Ada bintang yang ukurannya dua puluh tujuh kali lebih besar dari matahari. Bintang ini namanya Alkuturus."

"Bagus! Bagus!" Sungmin bertepuk tangan heboh. "Inilah pengetahuan umum. Kau pintar, siapa namamu?"

"Choi Minho." Anak itu tersenyum.

"Aku memberimu satu poin plus. Pengetahuan umummu luas."

"Siwon hyung yang memberitahuku."

"Siwon hyung?"

"Hyungku." Senyumnya semakin merekah.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Seandainya Sungjin tidak tidur begitu lama mungkin dia pun bisa mengajarkan banyak hal.

Jam – jam berlalu dengan lancar. Materi hari ini dirasa sudah cukup, dan semua muridnya juga sudah pulang. Tinggal Sungmin sendiri, berjalan menuju halte bis.

Tiba – tiba sebuah audi putih menepi ke dekatnya.

"Sungmin sonsae, ayo ikut dengan kami." Kepala Minho menyembul dari jendela.

"Mari, biar kami antar." Seseorang yang menyetir di samping Minho ikut tersenyum ramah. Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sopan.

"Terimakasih. Aku memang selalu naik bis."

"Bis nya masih lama, Sonsaee~" cetus Minho.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa – apa, Minho. Kau duluan saja."

Audi itu benar – benar akan melesat pergi saat Sungmin mengangkat ponselnya yang tiba – tiba berdering dan membuatnya panik seketika.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Dia baik – baik saja tadi pagi, Ahjussi. Masuk instalasi gawat darurat?! Astaga.. aku kesana sekarang."

"Ada apa, Sonsae?"

"Otou.. Ck! Adikku.. adikku di rumah sakit dan.."

"Mari kami antar." Sela seseorang yang menyetir itu. Sungmin menatapnya ragu.

"Cepatlah. Adik Anda di rumah sakit kan? kita harus buru – buru."

"Terimakasih." Sungmin masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang.

"Seoul's Hospital." Katanya seolah bicara dengan supir taksi.

Si penyetir hanya tersenyum dan audi itu pun melesat pergi.

**.**

**SUPER JUNIOR M COMEBACK!**

**SWINGS**

**.**

In Seoul's Hospital..

"Kenapa bisa begini, Kim Ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin menggebu.

Pria berjas putih di hadapannya diam sejenak, memikirkan kalimat yang cocok untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

"Ntahlah, Min. Keadaannya mendadak tidak stabil. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sepuluh menit lalu keadaannya membaik kembali. Kami mengatasinya dengan baik."

"Syukurlah." Katanya menghela napas lega.

"Yahh.. dan aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu panik seperti ini. Pasti kau sibuk saat aku telepon tadi."

"Tidak apa – apa, Ahjussi. Tolong kabari aku kalau ada perubahan sedikit pun. Aku mohon."

"Baiklah. Jadi.. mereka ini temanmu atau apa?" Kepala rumah sakit Kim menoleh pada Minho dan seseorang lagi yang sejak tadi tampak bingung mendengarkan dialog mereka.

"Ya. Ini muridku, Choi Minho, dan ini..." Sungmin menatap ragu ke arah seseorang yang berbaik hati mengantarnya tapi belum dikenalnya itu.

"Aku Choi Siwon." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Yahh.. ini Choi Siwon. Temanku." Ujar Sungmin pada Kepala rumah sakit Kim yang langsung menganggukkan kepala. Sementara Siwon mendadak tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku senang mengetahui kalau sekarang kau punya banyak teman. Kau tahulah Heechul bagaimana. Dia selalu sok sibuk, padahal kerjaannya hanya bermain dengan Hangeng." pria tua itu tertawa renyah membicarakan putranya sendiri.

"Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung masih tetap di dekatku. Tenang saja, Ahjussi.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan beristirahat. Aku mesti pergi sekarang, ada rapat yang mengharuskanku hadir."

"Ya, Ahjussi. Terimakasih sudah mengabariku tadi." Sungmin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan sang kepala rumah sakit berlalu.

"Kajja, Sungmin-ah. Kita pulang." Ajak Siwon.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut. Jujur saja dia memang merasa berterimakasih pada si sulung Choi itu. Tapi kenapa cara bicara namja itu jadi sok dekat sekali dengannya?

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya. Aku bisa pulang naik bis."

"Bis lagi? Ya ampun.. klise."

"Atau mungkin taksi."

"Umma kami mengajarkan kami untuk tidak menolong secara tanggung – tanggung. Come on! Bukankah kau bilang aku temanmu tadi?" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum secharming mungkin.

Sungmin ragu tentang hal ini. Dia menatap wajah Siwon, kemudian tangan Siwon, lalu wajah Minho secara bergantian. Apa tidak apa – apa dekat dengan orang – orang ini? Apakah orang – orang ini berbeda dengan sampah – sampah yang dikenalnya di Jepang sana?

"Percaya padaku."

Demi mendengar kalimat itu, hati Sungmin langsung mantap. Dia meraih uluran tangan Siwon, tanpa sadar hubungan mereka telah beberapa langkah lebih dekat.

**.**

**SUPER JUNIOR M COMEBACK!**

**SWINGS**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengumpat ratusan kali. Dia berkeliling mencari Sungmin, tapi si kelinci itu ntah kemana. Jika dia tidak salah menghitung, sudah tiga minggu ini Sungmin tampak menghindarinya. Yahh.. memang selama ini tidak bisa dikatakan Sungmin selalu menempel padanya. Hanya saja kali ini tingkah si kelinci itu benar – benar mencurigakan.

"Apa dia mau membunuhku? Bertemu dengannya aku diabetes, tidak bertemu malah serangan jantung!" racaunya tak jelas. "Aissh! Dimana dia?" tanyanya ntah pada siapa.

"Kau mencari Sungmin?" tegur seseorang.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Itu Hangeng.

"Kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Dia ke kantin bersama Heechul. Aku akan menyusul mereka sekarang. Kau boleh ikut denganku kalau kau—"

"Ayo cepat." Kyuhyun sudah di depan memimpin jalan. Hangeng menggeleng. Tuan Cho itu benar – benar angkuh, sama seperti Heechul. Hehee..

Mereka segera menuju kantin. Mendapati Sungmin duduk di meja pojok, seperti biasa.

"Hello, Dear.." sapaan lembut, seperti biasa.

Lalu Sungmin mendengus, seperti biasa. Dan Hangeng hanya menggeleng, seperti biasa. Semuanya seperti biasa kan? Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun mesti curiga?

"Heechul hyung sedang memesan makanan, hyung." Ujar Sungmin menyadari Hangeng melirik kesana kemari.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga mau memesan dulu." Dan pria China itu pun pergi.

"Wow~wow~wow~ sekarang hanya ada kita berdua di meja ini." Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Dan ini membuatku mual. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Katanya beranjak pergi.

"Ini pertama kalinya dia berkata mual padaku." Kyuhyun menatap kecewa ke arah toilet.

Ponsel Sungmin yang tergeletak di meja mendadak bergetar. Kyuhyun melirik.

Sebuah pesan singkat, dari... Choi Siwon?

Kedua matanya menyorot tajam. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membanting benda laknat itu, Kyuhyun membaca isi pesannya.

**From : Choi Siwon**

_**Kau di kampus, Min? Apa Cho Kyuhyun itu bersamamu?**_

_**Kkk~ Seharusnya kau dengarkan saranku agar terbebas darinya.**_

_**Ah, bogoshippeo.**_

Kyuhyun adalah seorang jenius –kalau kau tak ingat-. Membaca empat kalimat itu membuatnya berhipotesis bahwa manusia bernama Choi Siwon itu sudah cukup bahkan terhitung sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Buktinya dia bahkan mengetahui tentang dirinya.

Mungkin saja Sungmin yang bercerita bukan? Dan tidak logika menurut Kyuhyun jika Sungmin bercerita tentang masalahnya pada Choi Siwon jika mereka tidak cukup dekat.

"Siapa si brengsek ini?" Dia menatap ponsel itu datar. Jika kau kenal dekat dengan Kyuhyun, inilah saat dimana kau tak bisa mengenalinya.

Auranya sangat berbeda, dan kita bicara arti harfiahnya, oke?

Kyuhyun merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia terlihat berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Ini aku. Cari tahu segala hal tentang Choi Siwon dan kaitannya dengan Lee Sungmin. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Kerjakan!"

Sepasang obsidiannya kembali menajam.

"Beraninya orang itu.." Dia mendesis geram, menggenggam erat ponselnya seolah sedang meremukkan badan Siwon.

Dia benar – benar menyalurkan emosinya, terbukti terdengar bunyi 'Kretekk' beberapa menit kemudian. Kyuhyun membuka telapak tangannya dan mendapati sebuah retakan pada ponselnya.

"Hei, kenapa ponselmu?" Sungmin yang baru kembali menatapnya heran. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut.

"Bukan apa – apa. Tadi terjatuh dan sedikit retak."

"Kau harus lebih berhati – hati. Aku tahu uangmu banyak, tetapi ponsel adalah benda pribadi yang mesti dijaga baik – baik."

"Hn. Kau juga.. harus lebih berhati – hati, Dear.."

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku menjaga ponselku dengan baik." Namja kelinci itu malah tersenyum lima jari.

**.**

**SUPER JUNIOR M COMEBACK!**

**SWINGS**

**.**

Pria tinggi berjas hitam itu melangkah tegap menuju ruang latih anggar. Tuan muda Cho pasti sedang berlatih saat ini.

Tugas kali ini sebenarnya membuatnya bingung. Biasanya keluarga Cho akan memintanya mencari informasi mengenai perusahaan – perusahaan yang menjadi rival mereka, kelemahan bisnis pihak lain, dan sejenisnya. Tapi sekarang ini apa?

Sang tuan muda memintanya mencari informasi tentang seseorang yang bernama Choi Siwon. Dan apa pula pentingnya informasi itu?

Oh.. ini memang bukan urusannya. Dia hanya seorang abdi bagi keluarga ini.

"Kau datang dengan cepat, Zhoumy." Sapaan Kyuhyun mengalun datar di gendang telinganya. Pria itu –Zhoumy- hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Kau dapatkan yang aku mau?"

"Ya, Tuan muda. Lengkap."

"Bacakan."

"Choi Siwon lahir pada tanggal—"

"Langsung ke bagian yang penting saja."

Zhoumy mencoret – coret buku yang dibawanya. Well, ternyata tanggal lahir tidak begitu penting bagi Kyuhyun. Harusnya dia tak perlu repot – repot mencari tahu.

"Baiklah. Choi Siwon berusia dua puluh tahun, merupakan mahasiswa fakultas hukum di Seoul University. Prestasinya tercatat gemilang. Taat beragama dan ramah bersosialisasi. Terbukti dengan mendirikan Yayasan Amal Choi Family diusianya yang masih enam belas tahun ketika itu. Tergolong pria populer yang dikagumi banyak orang."

Tatapan Kyuhyun menerawang. Pantas saja orang itu cukup berani, dia punya sedikit modal. "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Ayahnya Choi Kiho adalah Presdir dari SM Company. Sebuah perusahaan yang menjalin kerja sama dengan orang tua Anda. Kekayaan mereka masih jauh dibawah keluarga anda, Tuan muda. Nama perusahaan SM adalah singkatan dari nama kedua anaknya. 'Siwon-Minho'. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa orang tua mereka adalah orang yang lebih mengutamakan keluarga. Diperkuat dengan seringnya mereka menghabiskan waktu ke tempat – tempat rekreasi bersama."

"Che~ beruntung sekali dia." Kyuhyun mendecih sinis.

"Choi Siwon adalah saudara dengan tipikal brother complex. Ini dapat dilihat dari sikapnya pada Choi Minho yang over protective. Dia bahkan pernah menampar dan memutuskan pacarnya hanya karena yeoja itu memaki adiknya."

"Lalu apa kaitannya dengan Sungmin?"

"Choi Minho mengikuti bimbingan belajar dimana Sungmin-ssi sebagai pengajar fisika. Karena sifat brother complexnya , Choi Siwon setiap hari mengantar dan menjemput adiknya. Mungkin karena terlalu sering bertemu, Siwon dan Sungmin-ssi menjadi akrab. Mereka beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar. Seperti makan di caffe, ke perpustakaan kota, galeri, dan panti asuhan."

"Cukup." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya marah. "Sepertinya aku harus bicara langsung dengan Choi berengsek itu."

**.**

**SUPER JUNIOR M COMEBACK!**

**SWINGS**

**.**

Di kediaman keluarga Choi..

"Hyung, ini dibaca apa?" Minho menulis besar – besar angka 21 di kertas coret – moretnya.

"Hei, kau sudah SMP, kelewat idiot kalau tidak tahu." Cibir Siwon terkekeh geli.

"Jawab saja." Minho melotot marah.

"Baik, Baik. Dua puluh satu. Puas?"

"Kenapa dibaca begitu?"

Siwon berpikir sebentar. "Emm, karena angka duanya di depan sebagai puluhan, sedangkan angka satunya sebagai satuan."

"Lalu, ini dibaca apa?" kali ini Minho menulis angka 12.

"Dua belas."

"Kenapa dibaca begitu? Padahalkan angka satunya di depan sebagai puluhan, sedangkan angka duanya sebagai satuan. Harusnya dibaca sepuluh dua, hyung. Bukan dua belas." Minho nyengir.

Siwon mencubit dagu. Minho benar juga.. harusnya dibaca sepuluh dua. Lalu, kenapa seluruh umat manusia menyebutnya dua belas ya?

Heih? Kenapa dia jadi idiot begini?

"Hahaha.. wajah hyung seperti orang bodoh!" Minho terbahak – bahak. Si sulung langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aissh, kau mengerjai hyung ya? Rasakan ini. Rasakan." Siwon langsung menggelitiki perut Minho yang masih cekikikan.

"Huwaahaha.. ampun.. haha.. ampun, hyung!"

"Siwon, hentikan. Nanti kau lelah." Ummanya yang sejak tadi asik merajut berusaha menengahi.

"Ahni, Umma. Minho mengerjaiku tadi."

"Hmm.. biar kau tak lelah, bagaimana kalau Umma bantu?" Nyonya Choi terkekeh, mendekat dan ikut menggelitiki Minho.

"Huwahahahaa.. ampuunn~ Umma bersekongkol! Hahaa.."

"Hahahaa.. rasakan. Beraninya kau mengerjai hyung. Rasakan ini."

"Appa pulaangg~~~" seorang pria paroh baya masuk dan mengacak lembut rambut kedua anaknya.

"Heh, kalian bermain tanpa Appa ya? Baiklah.. Appa tidak mau bermain dengan kalian lagi."

"Bermain? Appa, Umma dan Siwon hyung bersekongkol menganiayaku." Adu Minho. Siwon dan Nyonya Choi kompak menggeleng.

"Yahh, bailkah. Ohya, Siwon-ah, di teras ada temanmu. Appa sudah mengajaknya masuk, tapi dia menolak dan ingin mengobrol di teras saja."

"Temanku?" dahi Siwon berkerut.

"Ne. Appa tak menyangka kau kenal dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hah?! Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon berseru kaget. Ya ampuunn, dekat apanya? Bertemu saja belum pernah. Selama ini dia tahu mengenai Cho Kyuhyun hanya dari cerita – cerita Sungmin. Dan mau apa orang itu menemuinya?

"Ingat ya, Siwon-ah, dia putra bungsu relasi bisnis Appa yang paling penting." Tuan Choi mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju teras ogah – ogahan.

"Lama sekali. Begini caramu memperlakukan tamu?" suara arrogant Kyuhyun langsung menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Maaf." Siwon berusaha tersenyum sopan. Masih ingat dengan pesan Appanya. **'Dia putra bungsu relasi bisnis Appa yang paling penting.'**

"aku paling benci bertele – tele. Langsung saja, seberapa dekat kau dengan Sungminku?"

"A-Apa?" Siwon terbata. Dia gugup karena tiga hal. Pertama, darimana Kyuhyun tahu? Kedua, kenapa aura Kyuhyun mencekam begitu? Ketiga, apa tadi dia berkata 'Sungminku'? Heih?

"Jawab."

"Kami cukup dekat." Ujar Siwon berusaha tampak sesantai mungkin.

"Menjauhlah. Dia milikku."

Alis Siwon naik satu. Dia benar – benar benci tipikal orang yang egois dan arrogant seperti ini. "Maaf Cho Kyuhyun, tapi yang kudengar dari Sungmin, kebersamaan kalian adalah paksaan darimu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Choi.." ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah sendu. "Hanya dia yang ku miliki. Hanya dia. Karena itu, tolong jauhi dia.. aku mohon."

Siwon terperangah tak percaya. Yang dia dengar dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah memohon pada orang lain. Oh.. lalu apa ini, Tuhan?

Tapi keputusannya sudah tetap dan takkan berubah.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tega melihat dia terkungkung olehmu."

"Kau punya segalanya. Keluarga yang perhatian dan juga teman yang tulus. Tapi aku? Aku hanya punya Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa aku tetap melanjutkan hidup jika dia meninggalkanku?"

"Sikapmu ini sangat egois, kau tahu? Aku tetap menolak. Jika kau memang mencintainya sedalam itu, harusnya kau akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun harus melepaskannya."

"Kau tidak mengerti.."

"Kau yang egois. Coba pikirkan perasaan Sungmin sedikit saja."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau punya segalanya! Kau tidak mengerti rasanya kehilangan karena kau masih punya segalanya!"

"Benar! Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Siwon akhirnya. Hahh~ sulit sekali bicara dengan Cho Kyuhyun. "Karena kau sudah tahu jawabanku, pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga." Katanya dingin.

Dia masuk dan membanting pintu.

Ekspresi di wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sulit dipahami.

Choi Siwon, jadi kau benar – benar tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan?

Bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu mengerti? Akankah kau meninggalkan Sungminku setelahnya? Hemm?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F1ct n1e L03m 53L35 i .**

**eL0 m4u 4p4 h4H?**

(sumpah.. kayaknya Le bakal dibacok readers -_-)

Dan oh!

**Special Thanks for : Haruskahzy, bunnykyu, sissy, SELF137, hapsarikyuku, TifyTiffanyLee, audrey musaena, Areviarevikink, Guest, KikyWP16, 5351, meyfa, JOYELPEU137, Rye Kim, Guest lagi **(sori.. Le bingung mo panggil apa XD ), **minnieGalz, kyunniemmida, joyers'elf, nanakats, ayyuannisa1, JSJW407, HeePumpkin137, whey.K, MingKyuMingKyu, Karen Kouzuki, fariny, chabluebilubilu, Lee'90, riesty137, ex, Cho Min Hwa, ms.R, NAP217, leefairy, nananhf, mayasiwonesteverlastingfriends, KyuMin Cho, ShinJiWoo920202, murniclouds, cholove94, Adekyumin joyer, evilniel, liyahseull, BabyMing.**

**Thanks so much for review *bungkuk 90**** derajat**** ala bang Eeteuk***

Jadi, anak – anakku *plak plak plak*, aku tidak membalas review lagi satu persatu.. uhuk.. bukan karena aku sudah renta.. uhukk..

Tetapi karena.. karena...

*enam jam kemudian*

Karena.. kare.. na... *Lele dipanggang readers*

Okeh dah, jadi begini *pose serius ala bang Wonwon*, kemaren ada temen yang ngasih saran. Mending reviewnya ga usah dibales satu persatu karena katanya ntar cuap – cuapnya kebanyakan, dan bisa jadi isi fict kalah banyak ama cuap – cuapnya.

Iya juga sih.. *lirik chapter 2*

Jadi begitulah, apapun yang kalian sarankan akan Lele kabulkan *kibas poni :p

Maklum aja, selain sebagai siluman ikan Le juga ngerangkap sebagai jin lampu -_-

Intinya, review dibales ga dibales Lele tetep sayang readerrss 3 Mmuaachhhh!

*kecup basah O.o

*readers elap tissue

Dan pertanyaan yang dikasi Minho ke Wonwon di atas sonoh, adalah pertanyaan yang dikasih adek sepupu Le waktu masi kelas 1 SD. Amazingnya, Le ga bisa jawab waktu itu -_- dikatain oon dah ama bocah.

Chapter ini udah dipanjangin lho? Ga percaya? Mari kita ukur bersama!

Satu meter.. dua setengah.. empat meter.. (ga bakal kelar kayaknya ._.)

Sebenernya ini minggu duka bagi Le. Karena guru sejarah Le yang selama ini paling deket dan dijadiin tempat ngadu sama semua anak – anak meninggal Pak Jun tersayang meninggal seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-55 :'(

Semoga Pak Jun tersayang tenang disana.

Oh iya, Rye Kim, Le sekolah di SMAN 1 Hutabayu kabupaten Simalungun Provinsi Sumatera Utara.

(yang ini dipublikasikan karena menyangkut hidup dan mati)

*JEDEERRRR!

Segitu sajalah *goyang itik*

Bagi yang punya saran, kritik, dukungan, cacian, makian, silahkan tuangkan dalam kotak review. Mumpung kebebasan berkomunikasi masih dijamin UUD 1945 BAB XA : Hak Asasi Manusia pasal 28E ayat 3, pasal 28F, pasal 28I ayat 1, pasal 28J ayat 1. Semuanya amandemen kedua *akhirnya tauu jugaaa :D

**Note : cacian dan makian harus berlatar belakang hipotesis yang logis**

(saoloh Le, bilang aja lu kaga mau diflame. Gaya lu, banyak tingkah -_-)

What the hell?!

BUKANKAH CUAP – CUAP KALI INI JUGA UDEH KEBANYAKAN?!

At the last, thanks for read my story!^^ *deep bow*


End file.
